


Sniffles and Soup

by chocomiruk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Radiant Dad Squad - Freeform, Sickfic, cooking mishaps, even is a total dad, first kingdom hearts fic, gib the boy his soup, sick!ienzo, so is ansem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomiruk/pseuds/chocomiruk
Summary: Ansem scratches absently at his cheek, fingers making contact with rough facial hair. “Well,” he hummed, trying for optimism. “Cooking certainly shouldn’t be too hard, with the right ingredients. What can possibly go wrong?”-Or: Ienzo has a fever, and needs a light lunch. Ansem and Even attempt to help.
Relationships: Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sniffles and Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, so some things may be wonky. I attempted this fic because I really need to get a feel for these characters for an exchange I signed up for, so... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Not accepting criticism, constructive or otherwise.)

_ Click, click, click... _

The sound of black polished shoes hitting the floor echoed through the hallway, belonging to a blonde walking briskly in the direction of Master Ansem’s study. His white lab coat swept around his feet, something that definitely has the potential to make him trip as he had not been wearing said coat for many years. 

The man wastes no time knocking as he approaches the large doors, instead wrapping a pale hand around the knob and thrusting it open quickly. His green eyes quickly scan the room, before catching sight of exactly what (or rather, who) he was looking for. 

“Master,” he addresses, expression tight with barely-held disgust at the slight mess he is greeted with. “Emergency.” 

“Good evening, Even,” Ansem acknowledges, looking up from his work, not at all startled by the arrival. He is used to Even’s dramatics by now, after all. He quickly gathers up wrappers of eaten energy bars, balling them up in his fist and throwing them into his garbage can. He stands, huffing shortly as his back protests the first sign of movement its had in hours. 

“What is this emergency you speak of?” Ansem inquires, rapidly piling dirty mugs up into his arms. He rushes to catch up to his colleague, who’d began walking away the moment he had caught Ansems attention. 

“The boy,” Even said simply, as if that explained everything. He caught sight of Ansem’s expression, before sighing in exasperation. “Ienzo,” he tries again. 

This immediately catches Ansems attention, the previously tired man now alert. He deposits his cups onto a nearby counter, his pace now matching Evens. 

“Is the boy alright?” 

“Yes, yes,” Even nods, waving a hand dismissively. “He is fine, just a fever.” He explains, brows furrowing as he tucks his hair behind an ear. 

Ansem takes this time to study his old friend, humming. Even’s hair is pulled into a (once neat) ponytail, strands messily falling out no matter how much he fixes it. His eyes are bright and alert, despite the bags beneath them. Ansem suspects Even has been caring for Ienzo all day today, while he himself was caught up in his work. Rebuilding the city is no simple task. 

“Then,” he asks, “What’s the emergency?” 

He is startled to see Evens face flush a rather odd shade of red, the scientist averting his gaze with a look that was not that happy. A smile tugs at Ansems lips, eyes twinkling in amusement. He knows what that look means. Even does not know something, and is embarrassed to talk about it. 

“He is hungry,” Even admits, glaring at the floor. “And we have no food. Aeleus is out on a grocery run, but this poses another problem- we do not know how to cook.” 

“Ah,” Ansem nods. “I see… How did we feed him before though, if you didn’t know how to cook?” 

“Sandwiches, mostly. Anything that didn’t involve a stove or electrical wiring.” The blonde responds, looking vaguely ashamed. “He was a child, and did not know much better than to eat what he was given. He certainly didn’t complain.” 

Ansem scratches absently at his cheek, fingers making contact with rough facial hair. “Well,” he hummed, trying for optimism. “Cooking certainly shouldn’t be too hard, with the right ingredients. What can possibly go wrong?” 

-

“Are you sure you would be willing to come over?”

“Of course! You’re not gonna like, contaminate me or anything.” 

“You don’t know that,” Ienzo grumbled, sounding a little bit like a petulant child. He couldn’t really help it- his head is pounding, and his stomach is growling at him for any type of sustenance. 

Demyx simply laughs, the bright sound bouncing off the walls of Ienzos otherwise silent room. 

“Contaminate me or not,” Demyx finally replies, “I really don’t care. I’ll pick you up some soup from the Bistro, okay? Be there in fifteen minutes.” 

“Okay,” Ienzo sighs, eyes already fluttering shut. “I apologize for bothering you, Demyx. I would usually wait, but it has been hours, and I loathe to think about what’s taking the others so long in the kitchen…” 

“Oh man, me too. I don’t mind though, I get to see your pretty face again.” 

“I am covered in snot.”

“Hot.” 

“Goodbye, Demyx.” 

-

Anything and everything that could go wrong, went wrong. 

Demyx really isn’t sure what he walked in on. When Ienzo told him that his guardians had been in the kitchen for hours, he thought that maybe they had just run into a problem and were taking a while fixing it. Apparently, though, that was not the case. As Demyx passes by the kitchen on his way to Ienzo’s room, he finds himself freezing in his spot to observe the absolute chaos that catches his attention. 

Even sat in a chair before Dilan, griping about something or another while the man behind him works on cutting a scary looking goopy substance out of his hair. Aeleus himself was a few feet away, standing in front of the steaming sink and scrubbing at a blackened pan with a force one should _never_ need when it comes to washing dishes. While all this was unfolding, Ansem the Wise stands stirring a pot, looking gleefully oblivious to his surroundings. 

At the sound of Demyx’s arrival, the group of men look up at him with a scarily timed synchronization. 

“Ah, Demyx, how kind of you to drop by.” Ansem greets warmly, cutting through the silence. “Care for some soup?” 

“Ah, no thanks…” Demyx chuckles nervously, slowly backing away before hightailing it to his boyfriend’s room. 

In no time, Demyx finds himself in front of the plain white door to Ienzo’s bedroom. He knocks lightly as a warning that he has arrived, before stepping in quickly and venturing over to the bed. 

The vaguely Ienzo-shaped lump on the bed shifts, before a pale hand reaches out and pulls the blanket down a bit to reveal the tired teen’s face. Demyx breaks out into a grin, setting the styrofoam container of soup down on Ienzo’s bedside table. 

“Hey. Got your soup,” Demyx murmurs happily, reaching out to comb his fingers through the silverettes damp locks. His heart jumps as Ienzo sighs and nudges against his palm, eyes blinking open slowly. 

“Good,” Ienzo mutters, holding Demyx’s palm against his cheek. “I was getting nauseas.” 

“Well, good thing I got here just in time, huh?”

Ienzo rolls his eyes. “My knight in shining armor,” he mutters dryly, earning him a laugh and a hair ruffle from the blonde. Demyx takes this as his cue to help his sick boyfriend sit up to eat his lunch, getting an appreciative kiss on the cheek in return. 

“By the way,” Demyx comments minutes later, as Ienzo is spooning soup in his mouth. “You might wanna avoid the kitchen. Pretty sure I heard an explosion as I was walking inside.” 

“A what?!” 

  
  



End file.
